paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder and Rocky
Hmmmm, ok, well I've written Chases and Skyes stories, and Rubble! You don't need another story! Oh Rubble. :D On rainy night......... Rocky: LET ME IN!!!!! Chloe: No!!!!! Chloe is Rockys sister, she has two floppy ears and a gray ear, two of he paws were Gray, and she had pink eyes. She was black all around her body, black for PURE EVIL!!!! At least, that's what Rocky thought, she wasn't too awful. Rocky: You little brat!!!!! Chloe: I'll let you in when Mom and Dad come back. Rocky: COME ON!!!! Rocky ran to the pups dog house out back to stay dry, he didn't have a bad problem with water. Rocky: *sigh* rat-a tat tat, Rat-A Tap Tap, RAT-A TAT TAT TAT TAT!!!! Rocky: They'll be home soon. As the rain poured down Rocky grew more sleepless. He decided to take a walk. Rocky: She needs to be nicer, I'm soaked. WHOOOOOOOOPPPP WHOOOOOOOOPPPP WOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!! Rocky: *gasp* The sirens! He ran into town. Rocky: Here! (jumps in a water ditch) Rocky: This will make a good shelter til the siren goes away. WOOSH! It seemed like seconds till Rocky was gone. At, um, I'm not really sure. Sorry, I'm not a good narrative......... Rocky: *gasping* I can't doggie pattle much longer. Rocky: Hey! Drift wood! And some seaweed, oooh and a stick! Rocky had a wood boat, seaweed sails, and a stick paddle. Rocky: Oh, I'm at sea! Later........ Rocky: What if a never find land, ill DIE! Longer........... Rocky: Ooooh what's that! Nope, hey! No. I lost time guys, let me check, 8:56, I wonder if this is broken? :P Rocky: Land ho!!! At Adventure Bay............ Rocky: Where am I? Ryder: Come on Alex. Alex: A puppy! Rocky: Oh no! (runs off) Alex: Never mind. Rocky: Wow! He followed Ryder around, he seemed okay. Rocky: Was jumping off the bridge in the water, his siblings did it too. Ryder came by. Rocky: A 4 wheeler? Or I think? Ryder: Right here! The little island across the bridge was now a constitution site. Rocky: I wonder what their building? 2 days later........ Rocky: A hotel? A base? A house? That night......... A pipe snapped, water poured out. Rocky: Oh my! Hey! In the trash can he had been eating from, there were some cloth scraps. The next morning............ Ryder: OH NO! Rocky was reading the blue prints. Rocky: Oh I'm sorry sir. Ryder: No! There's cloth all over the lookout! Rocky: I fixed a pipe with it. Ryder: So you did? Rocky: Yep! Ryder: Say? Where's your owner? Rocky: Oh, um, I don't think I have one anymore. Ryder: Oh. Rocky stayed with Ryder, until they were really close. At the lookout......... Ryder: Gotcha! Rocky: He he! They played games, danced, and started designing pup packs and houses. Ryder: Rocky! Let's go to the beach! Rocky: O.k! At the beach........ Rocky stopped in his track's, he felt sick. The sea, something he once loved, looked as scary as blood. Rocky: AHH! (runs off) Ryder: What's wrong? Rocky: I-I don't know. It's the water! Ryder: Ok, well go home. As they walked Rocky picked up a bottle with a note, it was a little salty though. Dear Rocky, I wrote this as soon as someone saw you go out to sea. I feel terribly wrong, I never wanted this. I'm so so so so sorry. I'm grounded for life, but it doesn't matter, I want you safe. Some think your dead, but I know you. I hope you best. Love with all my heart, Chloe <3 Rocky smiled and started writing. Dear Chloe, I'm fine, and YOU BETTER BE SORRY! He laughed and continued writing. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories